Prologue
by Willy-Chan
Summary: A female vampire is sent to infiltrate the experiment. note: she is most definately not a Mary Sue. I hate her, very much so.


I wrote this a while back. It kinda doesn't make sense because I was going to explain things slowly in the following chapters. Then I got writer's block. I'm hoping matbe putting it up here will help me remember the rest. Please review if you have ideas. I'm getting kinda desperate. Oh and I know the elder guy's name is Vakaal. They never said there was no one higher than him. Try to pronounce Gorlois as if you were French. It's not Gor Lois.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was dark. Only one candle lit the small stone chamber. Three hooded figures stood around a motionless pool of black water. The inner council, highest of the elders. The first, Gorlois, raised his left hand, gnarled with age, over the water. Together they began to chant. The ancient words echoed throughout the chamber and the water stirred at their beckoning. Gorlois gently laid his palm on the water and an image appeared. The three elders gathered closer. The image was of a large room which resembled a wineceller. Inside the room were five teenagers, vampires, the experiment. Gorlois muttered another word and the pool focused on one of the teenagers. He had dark hair and sideburns. He was staring at the ceiling, or at least, appeared to be staring at the ceiling. In truth he was looking beyond it, his vampiric powers penetrating it with ease. He sighed, his restless gaze finally settling on a young mortal. The elders lifted their eyes from the pool and the image faded. They said nothing until Gorlois finally broke the heavy silence. " Then you agree something must be done." His two companions nodded in agreement. " We must banish this infatuation. We will pair him. The choice, brothers, is yours." The two elders thought for a moment before the second, Arek, replied. " Lady Daphne, she is of low rank, dedicated, and slightly dimwitted." Gorlois nodded in approval. " It shall be done." With these words a small bubble appeared in the air, showing a man in a green tunic.The man looked up. " Sir?" " Bring me lady Daphne." " Yes Sir." Gorlois waved his hand and the bubble disappeared. " This experiment will not fail." He said with conviction. " How will we keep him attached?" asked Arek. " With a Demunsk." Replied Gorlois. His companions gasped. " The child will of course die." He added. Arek still looked uneasy. There came a knock at the door. " Enter" The large wooden door creaked open to reveal an extremely pretty young vampire with long straight hair and big expressive eyes. " Ah, lady Daphne." Said Gorlois. " Welcome, we have good news." Daphne looked up with curiosity. " You will be paired." As Gorlois said these words Daphne's face lit up with excitement. " Go to Lady Rowan child. She will prepare you." " I humbly serve." Daphne replied before bowing herself out. As Daphne walked towards Lady Rowan's chambers her expression changed from one of happiness to one of disgust. She was so intent at scowling at the floor that she didn't see the hand that reached out and pulled her into the shadows. She was about to scream when she realized who her captor was. Prince Vaughn, head of the fury. He was disguised as a servant. " Boo." He said before kissing her harshly. " Why so upset kitten?" he inquired. " I'm to be paired." " Ah, I see. You know, I just overheard the most interesting conversation. You'll never guess who you're going to be paired with." Vaughn paused for effect. " They're going to pair you with one of the pathetic little mongrels from the Mansbridge experiment." He said tracing her lips with a nail. " I want you to pair with him, gain his trust, and destroy the experiment. I don't care how you do it." Daphne's eyes burned with hatred. " I won't do it." Vaughn grebbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. " That's all fine and dandy Daphne, but you see, if you don't do this I'll have no more use for you, and believe me, you don't want that to happen." He laughed as she let out a small whimper. " Don't fail me." He hissed. And with that, he was gone. 


End file.
